headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Sabine Boyd
| aliases = Madame Boyd Sabina Boyd Madame Sabina Boyd | continuity = Preacher | series = | image = | notability = | type = Occultist | occupation = | race = | gender = | base of operations = Louisiana | associations = | known relatives = Boyd family | status = | born = | died = 2018 | 1st appearance = "Gonna Hurt" | final appearance = "Hilter" | actor = Prema Cruz Charlotte Evelyn Williams }} Madame Sabina Boyd is a fictional occultist and businesswoman and a minor recurring character featured on the AMC television series Preacher. Played by actress Prema Cruz, she first appeared in the season three episode "Gonna Hurt". She made five appearances in the series in total including flashbacks and dream sequences. Biography Early life Sabina Boyd lived in rural West Louisiana near the Angelville plantation house. Her family were voodoo practitioners who commercialized their religion in order to make money from the locals. The Boyds were fierce rivals of the L'Angells, who maintained a similar practice and was headed up by Marie L'Angelle. As a teenager, sometime around the year 2000, Sabina began dating Jesse L'Angell - Marie L'Angell's grandson. The two made out several times, but when the day came that Sabina was ready to have sex with him, Jesse realized that such a dalliance would put Sabina's life in danger. He feigned disgust, and broke off their relationship. Sabina was crushed. Her brother, Kenny, tried to defend her honor by tracking Jesse down to the underground fight club known as the Tombs. He tried choking Jesse, but Custer managed to fight back, and was forced to kill Kenny just to survive. Sabina would later recount the affair to Tulip O'Hare, citing that Jesse Custer broke her heart twice that day. Preacher: The Tombs As an adult The original Madam Boyd had passed away some time ago. To keep up appearances to the rubes however, the Boyd family had a skeleton adorned in stereotypical voodoo queen fashion, which sat upon a throne in Madam Boyd's chambers. The body was obscured by bright lights so that those visiting could not immediately tell that it was a corpse in the room. Sabina acted a Madam Boyd's mediary, with few realizing that she was in fact the true power behind the family business. Preacher: Gonna Hurt Jesse Custer's current girlfriend, Tulip O'Hare, went to Madam Boyd's shop in the hopes of finding a way to break the blood compact that had been keeping Jesse Custer enslaved to his grandmother. Sabina, however, already knew who Tulip was and attempted to capture her, only to be kidnapped by Tulip instead. Eventually, Sabina revealed that the only way to free Jesse from his blood oath was to kill his Gran'ma, conveniently neglecting to mention Tulip would also die in such a scenario. Losing her soul(s) Unaware that her scheme failed, Sabina met Jesse in a bar to offer her condolences, with Jesse even managing to extract a kiss from her. Unbeknownst to her, the seduction was a ploy to obtain her saliva so Jesse and Tulip could get into her safety deposit box and still the souls under her possession. While the robbery was taking place, Marie L'Angell's henchman, Jody, was sent on a secret mission to eliminate the Boyd gang and abduct Sabina. As punishment for trying to kill her, Marie had Sabina's soul extracted while Jesse was knocked unconscious. When the deed was done, Marie planned to put her in The Tombs, but before anything could come of it, Jesse fatally shot Sabina out of mercy, noting that a person was nothing without their soul. Notes & Trivia * * Sabina Boyd is exclusive to the continuity of the Preacher television program. She has no counterpart in the ''Preacher'' comic book series. * Playing the role of Sabina Boyd is actress Prema Cruz's first work in the horror genre. * Actress Charlotte Evelyn Williams played young Sabina Boyd in a flashback scene in "The Tombs". See also References Appearances # Preacher: Gonna Hurt # Preacher: The Tombs # Preacher: Les Enfants du Sang # Preacher: Hilter # Preacher: The Tom/Brady External Links Gunshot victims | Louisiana | Soul migration | Voodoo